Ingesting, inhaling, and/or injecting certain allergens, toxins, and/or other substances can cause profound reactions for at least some and/or all people and/or animals. For example, certain people are highly allergic to certain substances, such as peanuts, shellfish, particular drugs, certain proteins, bee venom, insect bites, etc. The allergic response can lead to anaphylactic shock, which can cause a sharp drop in blood pressure, hives, and/or substantial breathing difficulties caused by severe airway constriction. As another example, inhalation of certain nerve agents can cause severe physiological trauma. Responding rapidly to such exposures can prevent injury and/or death. For example, in response to an exposure leading to anaphylactic shock, an injection of epinephrine (i.e., adrenaline) can provide substantial and/or complete relief from the reaction. As another example, injection of an antidote to a nerve agent can greatly reduce and/or eliminate the potential harm of the exposure. As yet another example, rapid injection of certain drugs, such as a beta blocker, blood thinner, nitroglycerine, antihistamines, insulin, and opioids, etc., can provide substantial relief from various dangerous medical conditions.
An autoinjector is a medical device designed to deliver one or more doses of a particular drug in a manner that facilitates self-administration of the drug via a syringe. By design, autoinjectors are easy to use and are intended to be used by patients or by untrained personnel. They typically are self-contained and designed to require only a few basic steps to operate.